The Other Side Of Reality
by Alexandra3
Summary: COMPLETED Adalia is returned to middleearth and reunited with Legolas. But things are more complicated this time around. This is a sequel to Out of Reality! Link inside!
1. Into Middleearth

This is a sequel to Out Of Reality. To read Out Of Reality, go here: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=708284  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is a genius. I am not. Only characters such as Adalia, Rina, Giliath, Laurelin, Aeglos, and Thalion are mine, as well as anyone else that doesn't belong to Tolkien. So don't sue because the lawyer will cost you more than what you will get in return.  
  
  
  
Adalia tugged on the small hand clasped within her own. She had to make it to the park. The small child running next to her was trying to keep up, but her mother's long strides were no match for her short legs. "Mommy," she whined, hoping to get a chance to rest.  
  
Adalia glanced down at her daughter. Reaching down, she swept the child into her arms and kept going. Rina was not yet five years old and still light enough for her to carry easily. Adalia was trying to contain her fear, keep herself in control. But she felt fear more for her daughter than herself.  
  
"Where are we going mommy?" asked Rina, her trusting blue eyes wide.  
  
"We're going to the park honey," she replied, slightly out of breath. "Then we might take a trip. But for now we have to be quiet, okay?"  
  
The child nodded furiously, her brown hair falling in front of her face. Adalia focused her gray eyes on the ground, making sure not to trip on anything that was in her path. Someone trying to break into her apartment had awakened her in the middle of the night. Adalia was about to call the cops when the door had given way.  
  
The man had been twice her size, though obviously only had half her intelligence. He figured that she would fall easily. What he hadn't counted on, was the fact that she had learned how to fight from elves. Adalia had managed to drop him quickly and then ran to her daughter's room.  
  
Rina was hiding under her bed, thinking that a monster was outside. Adalia stuffed a few things into a bag and then took her daughter into her arms and ran out of the apartment. Truth be told, Adalia didn't know what she was doing, what had caused her to panic. Though the mere thought of her only child in danger made her instincts well up, it was no reason to simply go running to the park.  
  
Something inside her told her that man was not simply there for money. He was there for something else. Adalia ran harder after thinking that she heard distant footsteps. She was grateful for the cover of the trees when they reached the park. Dashing through the trees, she searched for that ancient beech.  
  
Adalia set Rina down and crouched, ripping open the bag that she had brought. Pulling out a single arrow, she handed it to her daughter. "Rina, angel, do you remember the phrase mommy had told you to remember?" The girl nodded. "I want you to say that phrase to the first person you come across that has pointy ears, like yours. Then give them that arrow. They can help you. Do you understand sweetie?"  
  
"Are you going away mommy?" Rina asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Adalia had to fight the tears that came to her eyes. "I'll hopefully be right behind you. I want you to be brave angel. You'll be fine. Mommy will come get you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded before giving her a hug. "I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you too Rina. Now remember what I said. Go touch that tree sweetie." Adalia rose and gave her daughter a gentle push towards the beech tree. She could hardly stand to think of what she was doing, but it seemed the only way.  
  
Rina looked back momentarily before touching the first tree she saw. Adalia closed her eyes after seeing her child disappear. It had worked. And if things were still as they should be, her daughter was among the elves.  
  
Foliage was smashed beneath heavy feet, drawing Adalia's attention away. She turned and ran, hoping to draw her pursuers away from the trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Giliath strode through the trees, his search party behind him. They were on a patrol for orcs, making sure that the kingdom of Mirkwood was safe for all elves. Then he stopped and listened. He heard the most curious sound; the sound of a human crying.  
  
Motioning for the elves to be silent, he crept closer to one of the clearings. Peering out from the trees, he saw a small child sitting on the ground of a clearing, crying. What surprised him was that though the child sounded human, she had the ears of the elves.  
  
Deciding that the child was no threat, he moved out of the trees, careful to not scare the girl. "Little girl why do you cry?" he asked gently, coming closer.  
  
The child's head shot up, revealing puffy blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, rather fearfully.  
  
"I won't hurt you little one," Giliath said soothingly, crouching. "My name is Giliath. What is your name?"  
  
The child sniffled before saying, "Rina."  
  
Giliath paused for a second. In the elven language, rina meant memory. "Well, Rina what are you doing here all alone?"  
  
Tears streaked Rina's face. "My mommy said to come here. She said that everything would be okay and she would come get me when she could." The girl paused and looked up at Giliath. Her eyes traveled to his ears, noticing the defined point that they came to.  
  
"Yes, I am an elf, child," he said, smiling. "An elf of Mirkwood."  
  
Rina gulped and reached behind her back, pulling out an arrow. "My mommy said to tell the first person with pointy ears that I met something. I'm supposed to say that… I am the daughter of lindor and luch… luch… luchador. Then I have to give you this arrow."  
  
Giliath took the arrow in surprise. It was one of Legolas' arrows. And the child said lindor and luchador. From what he knew, those were the names that Legolas and Adalia used for each other. His blue eyes widened. This was their child.  
  
Giliath gazed at the child, her lower lip quivering. "Come little one, you do not need to cry. You are safe here. Why don't you come with me and we can go see the king. Would you like to do that?"  
  
The girl's eyes brightened. "Can I play a princess?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Giliath grimaced at how close to the truth that statement was. "Yes. Now follow me little one." He held the small hand within his own. He motioned to the rest of his patrol, saying that they should go on. King Legolas would want to see his daughter immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas paced thoughtfully around his study, his head bent in thought and his hands clasped behind his back. The scouting party led by his friend and advisor Giliath had yet to return. Why something like that should worry him, he had no idea.  
  
A knock came to his door and he turned to open it. Outside was Giliath, as well as a small brown-haired child who hid behind his legs. Legolas raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Giliath?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"Sire," he began, walking into the room, the child behind him. He glanced down and sighed. "Little one, it is alright. You are safe here." The child looked up at Legolas before disappearing behind Giliath once again.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Legolas, more curious than anything.  
  
"This is Rina," the elf said. He glanced down again. "Rina, tell him what you told me."  
  
She crept out from behind him and looked up at Legolas with a face that was strikingly familiar. "My mommy says that I am the daughter of lindor and luchador."  
  
Legolas' breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened when Giliath handed him an arrow. "She gave this to me in the clearing. The same clearing that we have spoken of."  
  
The elf was speechless. Lindor and luchador. Then that would mean that this Rina was his child; his daughter. He gazed down at the girl, looking around at the room stacked with books and papers. His daughter.  
  
Legolas looked up at Giliath, unsure of what else to do. Bewilderment shown in his eyes and Giliath nodded. He was as surprised as Legolas. Kneeling down, Giliath looked at the small girl. "Are you hungry little one?" When she nodded he smiled. "Then let us get you something to eat." He led the child out of the room, leaving Legolas alone momentarily.  
  
Legolas sank into a chair, slouching in a very undignified way. How in the name of the Valar did he have a daughter? He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. It must have been that last night with Adalia. And to think that he wasn't there for her.  
  
He wished he had been. Wished he had spent every last second with Adalia. But then his father had sailed to the West, leaving his son to rule Mirkwood. Legolas couldn't leave his people with all of his responsibility. He was a king now.  
  
The door opened quietly and Giliath entered. "Legolas," he said softly.  
  
"You found her in the clearing?" the Elvenking asked, his voice muffled.  
  
"I heard her crying," explained Giliath. "She was sitting next to the tree."  
  
Legolas sighed and lifted his head. "Why would she come here? Why would Adalia send the child to me?"  
  
Giliath did not know why. "Maybe she thought it safer for her to be here. I think that such a question should be asked of the child."  
  
Legolas nodded and stood up. He followed Giliath to the kitchens where Rina sat eating one of the pastries. She grinned when she saw them, frosting all over her mouth. Legolas couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Rina, my name is Legolas," he began, sitting next to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
Rina swallowed and wiped her mouth. "I was sleeping and then I heard a crash. Some loud noises came from outside and then they stopped. I crawled under my bed because I was afraid that the boogieman was there. Then mommy came in and said that it was okay. She grabbed some things and told me that we were going."  
  
"What does your mommy look like?" he asked, holding his breath.  
  
"Like my mommy," she replied firmly.  
  
Legolas sighed. Figured that he wouldn't get a straight answer. "Okay. So you were going somewhere?"  
  
Rina nodded. "Mommy just held my hand and led me outside. She was walking really fast and I couldn't keep up. She picked me up and carried me to the park. Then she told me that she would come back for me and that everything was going to be all right. Then I had to touch a tree and I was here."  
  
"Well, you are safe now," Legolas said calmly. He glanced up at one of the elf maidens standing along the wall. He motioned to her and the golden- haired she-elf came over. "This is Laurelin," Legolas introduced. "She will take you to get a change of clothes and then I will meet you in the Great Hall. Is that all right Rina?"  
  
The child glanced up at Laurelin before nodding. "Okay." She threw her arms around Legolas, hugging him. Then she took the she-elf's hand and left the room.  
  
Legolas sat stunned for a moment. He could feel the love in his heart grow every time he thought of the child. His child. Standing back up, he looked at Giliath. "Gather some of your men and go back to the clearing. If Rina is right, then Adalia may be coming back." 


	2. Reunited

Adalia sighed and leaned against a tree. Hours had passed since Rina went to Mirkwood. Adalia had gone back to the apartment only to find it destroyed. Those men were definitely looking for something. She began walking through the trees, back to the place where she had last seen her daughter.  
  
Adalia was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the man that came looming up behind her. A hand clamped over her mouth as she was drawn against a hard chest. "Where is your daughter?" he hissed into her ear.  
  
Adalia gave a muffled yell in protest, knowing she would rather die than let any harm come to Rina. She struggled against his grasp, but he only threw her against a tree, anchoring her there with his weight. That was his mistake, for the tree was that age-old beech.  
  
They fell against the ground, in a different setting than the one they had left. Adalia began to struggle to her feet and yelled "Tua! Tua!" into the woods, hoping the elves would hear her cry for help. A blow to her head left her dazed as she hit the ground. The man straddled her hips and brought his hand on Adalia's throat, cutting off her air.  
  
Adalia gasped for breath, trying to struggle against the much larger man. She was starting to slip into unconsciousness when the weight was gone from on top of her. She could drag in some ragged gasps once again and she opened her eyes to see the man with an arrow in his shoulder, several more trained on him.  
  
Adalia was helped to her feet and steadied. "Lady Adalia?" asked a familiar voice worriedly.  
  
"Giliath?" she mumbled, sounding like she was only half-awake.  
  
"Yes, it is I. Come, we will go back to the palace." He picked her up in his arms as Adalia fought to regain her breath. After walking for a while, Adalia struggled out of Giliath's arms.  
  
"I want to see Legolas on my feet," she said. The elf nodded and continued to walk with her in front, the rest of the elves guarding the man. Giliath had been on his way to the clearing when he heard her cry. Running to the sound, he had shot an arrow at the man, his guard aiming at him. He had been surprised to see Adalia, though thankful.  
  
They came to the palace and Giliath pushed open the door, the others following. "Mommy!" came a joyful shout and Rina launched herself into Adalia's arms.  
  
"Oh thank God you're all right," she gasped, kneeling down to hug her child. "Everything's okay angel, mommy's here now."  
  
Giliath walked over to where Legolas stood watching. "That man over there was attacking Adalia, suffocating her to be more precise," explained the elf. "We got there just in time."  
  
Legolas looked at the man with no sympathy. "Lock him up," the Elvenking growled. "I will speak with him later."  
  
Giliath nodded and shoved the staring man out of the room. At that moment, Adalia stood up, letting go of Rina. She caught sight of Legolas, standing at the head of the room. Her eyes widened, filling with tears. Adalia ran to him, as best she could on weak legs.  
  
Legolas caught her as she stumbled, his anger at the man mixing with his love for the woman. "Lindor," he whispered into her hair. He held her close, hardly believing that she was back. She lifted her tear-streaked face up to his, searching for his eyes.  
  
"Luchador," she began, but was cut off as he captured her lips with his own. They had been separated for far too long. They pulled away and Adalia smiled as he wiped away her tears. "I missed you Legolas."  
  
The elf smiled brightly. "Not more than I missed you."  
  
Rina walked over and tugged on Adalia's shirt. "Mommy, why were you kissing Legolas?"  
  
Adalia leaned down and picked up the child. "Rina, angel. Mommy loves Legolas like she loves you. Remember how I told you that one day you would get to meet your father? Well, Legolas is your daddy."  
  
Both Rina and Legolas' eyes went wide. Rina looked at Legolas who noticed that she had his eyes. "You're my dad?"  
  
The Elvenking looked at Adalia who smiled. "Yes, Rina." The child watched him uncertainly before holding her short arms out to him. She immediately trusted him and he instantly fell in love with the child as he lifted her into his arms.  
  
Tears welled up in Adalia's eyes at the thought of someone hurting her daughter. Legolas noticed and pulled away from the child. "Why don't you go with Laurelin to see the horses? Would you like that?"  
  
Rina grinned and nodded. She kissed Legolas on the cheek before running over to where Laurelin waited. They disappeared out the door, leaving them alone with the ever watchful guards.  
  
Legolas took Adalia's hand, leading her to his chambers. When he closed the door behind them, Adalia sat on the bed, watching him. "What happened lindor?" he asked quietly.  
  
She entwined her fingers with his before starting. "Someone broke into our apartment. He wasn't hard to defeat but I seriously doubt that he was there for money. So I grabbed Rina out of her room and ran. I panicked. I went to the park and told Rina to touch that blasted tree. I could only pray that she ended up in Mirkwood like I did, so I turned and ran when I heard footsteps."  
  
She paused to take a deep breath, Legolas' hands tightening around her own. "Then a guy I didn't see caught me. He wanted Rina. I wouldn't tell him because I would rather die than lose my daughter. He thew me against the tree and we came here because I didn't want to lead him to her. He began choking me and Giliath showed up right before I was about to pass out."  
  
Adalia closed her eyes as Legolas pulled her into his arms. Tears welled up and fell down her face, though she tried to fight them. "They were after Rina, Legolas," she nearly sobbed into his shoulder. "Rina is all that's kept me going after you left. Finding out I was pregnant with your child was something of a miracle to me. I named her memory because every time I look at her, she reminds me of you. Why would someone want to hurt her? She's only a child."  
  
"I don't know lindor," he whispered, stroking her hair. "But you're here now. You know that I would give my life for you willingly. The same goes for Rina, our child."  
  
Adalia sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She hated crying and Legolas smiled at the action. She returned the smile. "I'm just glad I'm back with you. Here, I know that I'm safe."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short and kinda boring. At least I think it is. Next one will be better I promise! But you'll only get it if I get reviews! Please? 


	3. Tellings

Legolas quietly crept from his room where Adalia was sleeping. She had worried herself into a fitful sleep, Legolas trying to calm her the whole time. She had been visibly shaken by the threat towards her daughter's safety.  
  
Their daughter. Legolas was still having trouble thinking of the child as his own. Either way, both Adalia and Rina had been threatened and such a thing only stirred up his anger.  
  
He stopped outside the door to the man's cell, Giliath at his side. "Why do you seek to attack Adalia and Rina?"  
  
The man stared back at him defiantly. "Like I'm going to tell you, you prissy freak."  
  
Legolas' eyes darkened with anger. "I shall ask you again. Why have you attacked Adalia and Rina?"  
  
The man smirked. "Why should I tell you? The child is a waste of breath. And it's a sad thing that I couldn't finish killing that woman."  
  
Legolas' temper fired up like an erupting volcano. He all but ripped the door from its hinges as he stalked into the room. His hand gripped the man's throat of its own accord, pushing the man against the wall, holding him suspended above the ground. "I rule this country; it is well within my power to have you killed. Adalia is my wife. Rina is my daughter. So you have succeeded in angering not only a king, but also a husband and father as well. I want one good reason why I should not kill you now."  
  
The man's eyes widened in fear as he felt Legolas' fingers tighten around his neck. "I know… who's hunting… your… wife and child!"  
  
The man dropped to the ground, gasping for breath. He met Legolas' darkened eyes. "Who?" the elf asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
He was greeted by silence. The man then groaned and clutched his head, obviously trying to avoid answering the question. Legolas sighed, knowing that he was not done with this man. "Leave him here," he said to Giliath. "Send a healer to check his wounds, but keep a guard on him at all times."  
  
Giliath followed Legolas down the hall silently. He rarely saw the Elvenking in such a temper, only when things precious to him were threatened. "What are you going to do about the man?" he asked quietly.  
  
Legolas stopped in front of the doors to his room. "I do not know. I do know that that man is the only lead we have at the moment. I will speak with him later. For now, I am going to spend time with my wife and daughter."  
  
He turned away from Giliath and entered into his room. A soft smile played across his lips as he saw Adalia, apparently deep in sleep. His love for her had never faded. He pulled off his tunic and tossed it to one of the chairs. Sneaking under the covers, he brushed Adalia's long brown hair away from her face. Softly kissing the corner of her mouth, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He would protect both Adalia and Rina. He would give his life for them if the need arose.  
  
Legolas was dozing in and out of sleep when he heard his door open. A soft padding of feet soon followed. He tensed, not daring to move. He soon relaxed though as he heard the whispered word, "Mommy?"  
  
Adalia stirred. "What's wrong angel?" she mumbled, half asleep.  
  
"I had a nightmare," the girl whispered. "I'm scared. Can I sleep with you and daddy?"  
  
"Of course angel," Adalia replied, yawning as she detached herself from Legolas and shifted to make room for Rina. The girl settled down between the two adults, falling asleep instantly.  
  
Adalia yawned again as she pulled the covers over Rina. "I won't be surprised if she has more nightmares."  
  
Legolas gently brushed some of the hair away from his daughter's face. "They will stop eventually. Go back to sleep Adalia, you are tired."  
  
She chuckled softly, closing her eyes. "Too bad I don't need to sleep like you. Wake me for breakfast." The last word was slightly muffled as she dozed off. Legolas had to try not to laugh for fear of waking his wife and child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia sighed as she woke up, feeling refreshed. She opened her eyes and frowned when she saw neither Legolas nor Rina in the room. She stretched as she climbed out of bed, then pulled on a robe.  
  
Leaving the room, Adalia headed off towards what she hoped was Legolas' study. It was lucky for her that the layout of the palace had not changed. Winding her way through the halls, she smiled at the elves that passed, who in turn bowed to her. The action confused her, but she pushed it out of her mind as she came up to the thick oak door.  
  
Hesitating for only a moment, Adalia knocked on the door. "Come," came the spoken command in what was undoubtedly Legolas' voice.  
  
She smiled as she walked into the room, closing the doors behind her. "I thought I told you to wake me for breakfast."  
  
"You were sleeping so soundly that I did not have the heart to wake you," he said with a smile from where he sat at a desk.  
  
She sat on the edge of the desk and sighed. "Legolas, why were the elves bowing to me as I walked down the corridor?"  
  
The Elvenking put down his pen and looked up at Adalia. "You do not know?"  
  
Adalia shrugged. "I've hardly been here a day. No one's told me much."  
  
Legolas stood up and held her hands. "Adalia, my father went into the West a few years ago. I am the King of Mirkwood now. You are my wife, lindor. Which means, that you are the Queen of Mirkwood."  
  
Adalia's breath caught in her throat. "Me?" she asked, her voice coming in a squeak.  
  
Legolas grinned. "Yes. And Rina is a princess."  
  
Adalia was near gaping at this statement. She had just thought that Thranduil was away for a time, he had been before. Now her husband was king and she was a queen. "Legolas, I know nothing of royalty."  
  
He just smiled. "That is quite all right lindor. The one that we would have to worry about is Rina."  
  
As if on cue, a knock came at the door. It opened soon after as the child poked her head inside. Rina gave a toothy grin as she ran over to Adalia. "Daddy said to let you sleep."  
  
Adalia smiled. "Well, I'm awake now. Angel, I need to talk to you." Rina climbed onto one of the chairs and waited expectantly. "Rina, do you know what an elf is?"  
  
Rina nodded. "They help Santa get ready for Christmas." Legolas frowned at this answer. "But Giliath and Laurelin say that they are elves. I don't think they help Santa."  
  
Adalia had to bite back a laugh at Legolas' obvious confusion. "You're right angel, they are too different elves. And Legolas is an elf too."  
  
"Daddy's an elf?" she asked, bringing her eyes to him.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "That means that you are half-elven."  
  
Rina's eyes widened. "I'm an elf?"  
  
"Partly, yes," answered Adalia. "Rina, you also know that your father is king. That means that mommy is a queen and you are a princess."  
  
Rina's smile grew, if such a thing was possible. "I'm an elfin princess?"  
  
"Elven," corrected Adalia. "An elven princess of Mirkwood. Do you understand angel?"  
  
Rina nodded vigorously. "Do I get pretty dresses and a crown and a robe?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Later on. Now, I think Giliath was going to give you a riding lesson, if you go and find him."  
  
Rina nearly shrieked in delight. Without another word she jumped out of the chair and raced out of the study. Adalia chuckled. "She already loves it here."  
  
Legolas smiled as he sat back down at his desk. "I am glad. I believe that lunch will be served in an hour. I will meet you back at the room before then."  
  
Adalia watched him pick up his pen and start to read the papers in front of him. "Do you spend all your time in here doing kingly things?"  
  
He raised his eyes and smiled. "More than I'd like. I have dreaded these days since Aeglos was slain during the Battle of the Five Armies."  
  
Adalia's brow furrowed in confusion. "You never told me about Aeglos. Who is he?"  
  
"He was my older brother, originally the heir to the throne of Mirkwood," explained Legolas. "I was in Rivendell at the time, so Aeglos went with my father along with the army of Mirkwood to deal with the dwarves in the Lonely Mountain. He was slain in the Battle of Five Armies. When I returned home and learned of my brother's death, I realized that I was now the heir to the throne."  
  
She sympathetically placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry. Were you close to him?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Yes and no. As a child, I nearly idolized my older brother. But as we grew older, he spent more and more time studying to be king. He became very adamant about taking over before he was killed. If he knew that I, the one who would prefer to be traveling as opposed to ruling, took charge." He chuckled. "Aeglos would not be happy."  
  
Adalia smiled. "Still, I'm sure once he saw what a great leader you are, he wouldn't grudge you the position." She paused then took his papers and pen and set them on his desk. "I haven't seen you for five years and you're going to sit in here with your books? Come with me to the archery range, I could use some practice."  
  
Legolas didn't have time to protest as Adalia grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. "Lindor, I still have things to do."  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes. "They can wait. Let's see if I can beat you at archery luchador."  
  
His eyes smiled at the challenge. "We shall see Adalia."  
  
As it turned out, Adalia's skill with the bow had deteriorated through her five year absence. She grimaced as one of her arrows fell well past the target.  
  
"You are too tense lindor," Legolas admonished. "You forget to relax. Your stance is also wrong." He pressed his body against hers, showing her the correct way to stand. Then pressing his cheek against hers to match their aim, he drew back the bowstring and let the arrow fly to plant itself into the center of the target.  
  
Legolas only pulled his face away so he could look at Adalia, who had her eyes closed. With a grin on his face, he hooked one of his legs around her ankles. Adalia's eyes flew open as she fell backwards, only to be caught inches from the ground.  
  
"I did not know I still had such an affect on you lindor," he whispered.  
  
Adalia glared at him. "You have no affect on me luchador. I was only falling asleep due to your dullness." She kicked out at his feet and he fell hard to the ground next to her in surprise. "A little unprepared there weren't we?"  
  
Legolas sat up and eyed Adalia's grin. "You are most strange Adalia."  
  
She laughed from where she was still laying on the ground. "Well, obviously you like the strange ones since you fell for me."  
  
He chuckled and moved so he was hovering over her, one hand on either side of her head. "And I fell hard for the strangest of them all." Leaning down, he passionately kissed her, one of the great many things he missed.  
  
At the edge of the range, Giliath and Laurelin respectfully turned their backs. "Rarely have I seen the King so pleased," observed Laurelin.  
  
Giliath nodded. "It is only when Adalia is around that he is truly happy. I shall give him my message later, it can wait for a time." The two walked off, leaving both Legolas and Adalia alone in the field.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, a bit longer and a bit more action. Thanks for all the reviews, they're great! I have the story finished, so the more the reviews, the quicker I'll post! 


	4. Revealing the Danger

A/N: Thank you do everyone that is sending me reviews, they really encourage me. Now I want to address one review in particular:  
  
Lady Dragon: Strawberries and a naked Legolas hun? Well, one time I did bribe an author with a chocolate covered Orli, lol. Here's the next chapter, so I expect a package on my doorstep soon! *pulls out watch*  
  
Thanks again to everyone, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
Adalia sighed as she read through her book, trying to refresh her memory as to how to speak Elvish. It had been five years since she had spoken it. Sitting in Legolas' study, she could ask the elf about any words that she didn't understand.  
  
"Legolas, what does lithlad mean?"  
  
"Lithlad means plain of ashes," he answered, hardly looking up from his work. Adalia nodded and went back to reading.  
  
A knock on the door disturbed them both as Legolas told them to enter. Giliath came through and nodded to them. "He wants to see you," the elf said simply.  
  
Legolas immediately frowned. "Why?"  
  
"He wants to make a deal with the information he carries."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed as he stood up. "I do not know of any deal, but I will speak with him if he is willing."  
  
Adalia slammed her book shut. "I'm coming too," she stated, figuring out whom they were talking about.  
  
"No Adalia," said Legolas firmly, turning to her. "I do not want you near him."  
  
"Don't go all protective on me Legolas," she protested. "I have a right to see him." Turning to Giliath, she asked, "Where is Rina?"  
  
The elf smiled. "She is riding with Laurelin. Your daughter is a fast learner."  
  
Adalia nodded. "Please make sure that Rina stays away from the lower levels." Giliath nodded and she sighed. "Let's go."  
  
The three walked through the corridors down to the lower levels. Legolas walked straight up to the doors, crossed his arms over his chest, and said, "Well?"  
  
The man, who had been sleeping, stood up. He opened his mouth to say something, but caught sight of Adalia next to Giliath. A sneer crossed his face. "What a pity that you are still breathing."  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. If I were dead, I would be rid of your foul stench. Are you allergic to bathing or something?"  
  
The man scowled and took a step closer to the bars. "Give me one more chance to get my fingers around your throat."  
  
He paused as an arrow pressed itself at the base of his neck. He raised his dark eyes to meet the cold, steel blue eyes of Legolas. "You best desist," he growled. "Lest I help you do so." The man took a step back, relaxing when the metal was away from his skin. "Who is the one who commands you?"  
  
The man stared at him, a slight smile in his eyes. "You knew him once, long ago. Knew him well in fact, though it has been years since last you spoke with him."  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed in confusion. "Of whom do you speak?"  
  
The man grinned devilishly. "I have no need to tell you of the one who wishes to cause you pain."  
  
Legolas drew the bowstring back, aiming at the man's forehead. "You have a need to continue your breathing. Who?"  
  
"Why, my lord is none other than Aeglos, your brother."  
  
The arrow slipped from Legolas' fingers and hit the floor. "Aeglos?" he whispered in disbelief and shock. "It is Aeglos that hunts Adalia and Rina?"  
  
The man smiled mockingly. "He wishes for his power to be returned to him. If that means taking all that is dear to his perfect sibling, then he will do so."  
  
Legolas lapsed into a confused silence. Adalia stepped forward, placing a hand on his forearm. "Why are you serving a second rate elf?"  
  
"He has given me a place of power in his kingdom, should I wish it. The realm of Gondor is a tedious place to live, what with that ruffian King Elessar and that half breed Arwen."  
  
Quicker than the eye could follow, both Legolas and Giliath had arrows notched and pressed against the man's skin. Adalia took a step back, not willing to be between her husband's fury and this man.  
  
"You will never speak such words again," hissed Giliath.  
  
For the second time in captivity, the man's eyes shown with fear. He had heard many stories of the kindliness of the elves, and had pressed their patience too far. He retreated to the wall, knowing full well that the elves were known for their accuracy.  
  
Adalia wasn't quite sure what to do. She did know that she still wanted answers. "If you are from Gondor, how did you get to my world?"  
  
"By the tree," he said simply. "Aeglos had told me where it was."  
  
"Aeglos knew of it?"  
  
"Of course. In my brief time in your world, I had heard some things of elves. Aeglos had been to your world many centuries before, hence the myths and legends."  
  
"And you have just decided to leave one day, trusting a rogue elf's empty promises? I have a question. How stupid are you?"  
  
"I am smart enough to know that I am not the last. You will be within his hands soon enough. You and your precious child."  
  
Anger rose in her eyes as she took a step closer. But Legolas turned his head and stared into the darkness, as if listening. Transferring his bow and arrow into one hand, he grabbed Adalia with the other and raced up the stairs, leaving Giliath with the man.  
  
"Legolas, what in the world?" began Adalia. She quieted down though when she heard what he must have heard: Rina was crying. Fear seized her heart as she ran towards the sound. They both burst through the doors to the great hall at the same time. Laurelin sat, trying to comfort a hysterical Rina while several guards stood about.  
  
Rina caught sight of them and ran at them, throwing herself into Adalia's arms. "What happened?" Adalia asked, scared and bewildered at the same time.  
  
"It was the spiders," answered Laurelin. "We were riding and Rina went through the trees, ahead of myself and the guards. She screamed and we came to see her nearly held upside down by one of the beasts. Besides being shaken by the whole experience, we are all fine, though Tathar was injured when he attempted to kill the spider."  
  
Relief flooded through Adalia's heart, knowing that Aeglos had not hurt Rina. She would have to talk to Legolas about him later. Nodding her thanks to both Laurelin and the remaining guards, she took the crying child out of the room.  
  
Legolas spoke briefly with the guard, gathering the rest of the details. He then went with Laurelin to see Tathar who was with the healer. Legolas wanted to go see Rina, but he knew he had other things to attend to first. When there was no one left to talk to, Legolas headed off to the bedrooms. He went to the room given to Rina and paused outside the door, listening.  
  
"The spiders are far away angel," Adalia said, her voice slightly muffled through the door. "You're safe here. Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you for dinner."  
  
"Story first. The one of the Prince."  
  
"If it will help you go to sleep. Once upon a time there was a handsome prince. He was a great warrior and friends with many people. One day he came a cross a woman who was hopelessly lost. She was a simple girl, not with great beauty or many riches. But the prince took pity on her and brought her to his kingdom. At first, the prince and the woman couldn't stand each other. So they fought and the woman went to a distant land. While they were apart, they realized that they needed each other, that they loved each other. So the handsome prince rode to find her, fighting his way among enemies as he went. The prince told the woman that he loved her when next they met. From them on they lived happily ever after."  
  
He smiled when he heard silence. A few seconds later the door opened and she smiled at him, closing the door behind her. "Happily ever after?" he asked.  
  
"All stories have to end happily ever after for children or they won't go to sleep," she said with a grin. "Our story ends well enough."  
  
"So it was about us," he said, his arms encircling her waist. "The story."  
  
"Well, I was hopelessly lost and you were a handsome prince. You could say that the story was about us. Rina likes it almost as much as the songs that you taught me."  
  
"I call you lindor for a reason," Legolas replied. "You are my songbird."  
  
She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder. "And you are my luchador, my fighter."  
  
He sighed. "A fighter indeed. I will always fight for you."  
  
Adalia sighed as well. "You have said it before Legolas, I do not doubt you." She lifted up her head and sought his eyes with her own. "I love you and I trust you. Nothing will change that. Now I want to talk to you, but not out here. Let's go back to our room."  
  
They walked to their nearby room. When the door was shut behind them, Adalia turned and looked at Legolas. "I thought you said Aeglos fell at the Battle of Five Armies."  
  
The Elvenking dropped wearily into a chair and nodded. "He did. I was at my brother's burial."  
  
"Then how can he be back?"  
  
"Lindor, you forget the way of elves. When we die, our spirits pass into the Halls of Mandos, where if we choose we wait to be reborn. Though it takes time once we are reborn, all of our memories are returned to us. Aeglos always wanted to be king. Finding out that that privilege was taken away from him would not set well with him. But why his anger towards me is understandable, I cannot see why he should hurt you." He paused and shook his head. "I cannot fathom Aeglos this way."  
  
Adalia crouched in front of him, resting her hands on his knees. "I'm sorry Legolas. I can only imagine what it would feel like if my brother Josh were trying to kill you. But you don't have to worry too much, I think he underestimates me. He won't take me down without a fight, both physical and verbal."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, my lindor would put up quite a struggle."  
  
She chuckled. "Damn straight. Come on, let's go talk with Giliath and your advisors, see what they think." As it was, Adalia would come to regret that suggestion. "What?" she exclaimed at the general opinion of his advisors. "No way in hell."  
  
"Adalia, they are right. The best thing that can be done is to keep you here where we can watch over you."  
  
"Legolas, I'm not some weak maiden! You know I can fight, you taught me yourself. I refuse to be locked in the palace like some damn wretched prisoner!"  
  
The advisors looked at each other, surprised that she had refused outright. Legolas sighed and grabbed her hands, pulling her to stand in front of him. "Lindor, do you not see we are only trying to protect you? I could not bear it should anything evil befall you."  
  
The smallest smile tugged at her lips as her tone softened. "Luchador. I know you are just trying to help me, but I think you have forgotten that I hate to feel helpless. I can't sit around and do nothing, that's not how I am. Now, I do think that Rina should be kept here, but not me, not now."  
  
He nodded resignedly. "For now I will relent. Though this is not the end of this discussion. Right now, we need to warn and ask help of our allies. Elladen and Elrohir remain in Rivendell, they should be contacted. Also Celeborn in Lothlorien and Aragorn in Gondor. They all knew of or have met Aeglos."  
  
"A bit of a big army for one simple matter," commented Adalia.  
  
"Your life is no simple matter Adalia," Legolas responded evenly. "Aeglos was a fierce warrior, more skilled with bow and knife than myself. And he has nothing to lose. I will not take any chances. The word goes to our friends in the morning."  
  
His various advisors left, leaving Legolas and Adalia alone in the study where the meeting was held. "It's going to take time for them to receive the warning," pointed out Adalia.  
  
"That is true, but right now I am going to prepare to leave. I will go and speak with Elladen and Elrohir."  
  
"All right. When are we leaving?" asked Adalia.  
  
"We are not leaving. I am going to leave in two days time," replied Legolas. "You are to stay here."  
  
"Excuse me? What the hell did I just say about not locking me up?"  
  
Legolas sighed and for the first time she could really see how truly weary this whole ordeal was making him. "Adalia, please," he nearly pleaded. "For now I want you to stay here. Besides, Rina need someone to be with her. Lindor, for five years I have endured the pain of not having you by my side. It was only the knowledge that my people needed me that kept me from fading. You are finally back here and I do not want to lose you so quickly. Please stay here, at least until the threat that Aeglos poses is known to others."  
  
Legolas had held her eyes the whole time, but now Adalia looked down. She understood what he was saying; she was just too stubborn to realize it. Nodding slowly she looked back up at him. "I will wait for now, just until you return. But you have to promise me that you will be careful."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Of course Adalia. I know the way to Rivendell well. Now we must go to dinner, the rest of this conversation can wait."  
  
"I want to go change first. Why don't you go and wake Rina?"  
  
His eyes flashed with something akin to excitement. "Of course. I shall meet you there." They shared a sweet kiss before departing, Legolas on his way to Rina's room.  
  
Quietly walking into the child's room, he smiled at her peaceful face. Though she looked much like Adalia, she had an air of elvish grace about her. Crouching in front of the bed, he gently brushed his hand down her face. "Rina."  
  
She yawned and opened her eyes. "Hi daddy," Rina said happily.  
  
He couldn't stop the full-fledged smile that came to his lips if he tried. "It's time for dinner."  
  
She yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "I'm still tired."  
  
"You can go to sleep afterward," Legolas replied. He picked the child out of the bed and settled her on his hip, smiling as her small arms snaked around his neck. He carried her to the dining hall where he nodded to the other elves before setting Rina in a seat near his.  
  
Adalia came in a few moments later, hugged Rina and sat on Legolas' side. "So, what's for dinner?" 


	5. Joyful Revelation

Legolas made sure that his quiver and knives were securely strapped to his back. Straightening his tunic, he glanced in the mirror as he passed. Sighing, he turned and walked over to the bed to wake Adalia.  
  
"Lindor," he whispered, gently shaking her shoulder. "I am leaving lindor."  
  
Her gray eyes opened at his voice. "Already?" she asked rather groggily.  
  
He smiled. "I am afraid so. I shall be home hopefully within three weeks time."  
  
Adalia climbed out of bed, still tired from last night. She pulled on some pants and a shirt so she could see Legolas off. Before leaving the room, he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. "I will return soon."  
  
They walked out to the courtyard where the rest of Legolas' party were, primarily guards with a few advisors. He hugged his wife one more time before nimbly leaping onto his horse.  
  
Giliath strode over and stood next to Adalia. He had wanted to go along, but Legolas had said no. Someone needed to make sure that things went well and that Adalia was all right. He could trust Giliath.  
  
"Be careful," Giliath advised needlessly.  
  
"Do not worry," the Elvenking said with a grin. He was about to ride away when a cry reached his ears. Rina came running out the door, Laurelin not far behind.  
  
"You didn't say goodbye to me!" pouted Rina, holding her arms up.  
  
Adalia lifted the child up to hug Legolas. "I am sorry princess, I didn't want to wake you. Though now that you are awake I want to tell you to be good for your mother. I will be back soon, okay?"  
  
She nodded happily. "Okay daddy." She planted a wet kiss on his cheek in forgiveness. He handed the child back to Adalia as he smiled at the both of them.  
  
"Now get out of here," ordered Adalia. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll get back."  
  
Legolas laughed and turned his horse, galloping away, his group behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas nodded as he looked around at what once was Elrond's library. "It is Aeglos."  
  
Elrond's dark haired twins sat opposite him. Elladen and Elrohir received the news gravely, for they had also known Aeglos well. "Do you know where he might be?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I know little. I would think he hides somewhere nearby, but he knows Mirkwood well. Aeglos could be hiding in many places."  
  
"And the man was from Gondor?"  
  
"That is what he said. He also said that he was not the last and both Adalia and Rina would be captured eventually."  
  
Elladen nodded in sympathy. "I could see why you would be so worried. We will give you what help we can." He paused then for a second to think. "I too am having trouble believing Aeglos could do such a thing."  
  
"He always wanted power," Legolas admitted. "He will try to claim the throne."  
  
"And should you come to meet Aeglos again?" Elrohir questioned.  
  
Legolas looked up at the twins, their eyes old with the wisdom Elrond passed onto them. "Adalia is my wife and I would give my life for her and Rina. My fear is though," he faltered in his speech. "Aeglos was a great warrior, he taught me all my skills. I am afraid that I will have neither the strength nor the will to defeat him. I fear that I will be too weak."  
  
"Legolas," began Elrohir. "You are one of the greatest elves. One of the most admirable, with great wisdom and deadly ability. You have nothing to fear. You will come through this fine, as well as Adalia and Rina."  
  
Legolas smiled at him. "Only have the words of Elrond been able to comfort me so. Thank you. Now let us lay out our plans."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia awoke one morning on the third week of Legolas' absence. Her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth, she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. This had happened to her the past few days, waking up sick.  
  
She groaned and leaned against the bathroom wall, wondering why she was sick and why she was having some cravings for sushi. She hated sushi. She drew in a sharp breath when the only possible explanation hit her.  
  
Adalia was pregnant.  
  
She didn't know whether to scream in agony or delight. She hated being pregnant, though she loved the end result. The frequent morning sickness, mood swings, odd cravings and not being able to fit into any of her clothes was horrible. But this time Legolas would be with her.  
  
Her eyes widened still further when she thought of her husband. He was due back tomorrow and she wondered how he would react to the news, of having a child.  
  
Climbing up from the bathroom floor, she wearily walked back into the bedroom. She couldn't help but snicker when she thought of how the elves would receive a pregnant human woman. She knew that an elf's pregnancy was very different. They carried the child for roughly nine months as humans do, but such things as mood swings were absent from their demeanor. Adalia would probably succeed in pissing off more than a few people in the coming months.  
  
Adalia stopped herself. She wasn't even positive that she was pregnant yet. And how would she find out? There wasn't exactly a drugstore nearby.  
  
She knew she had to tell someone. Sticking her head out the door, she turned to one of the ever-present guards. "Could you do me a favor and please find Laurelin?" The guard bowed and left.  
  
Adalia paced around her room for a time, both worry and joy sketched on her face. A soft knock came at her door and she opened it to find both Laurelin and Giliath standing there.  
  
"The guard has said you seemed worried," explained Giliath. "I came to make sure everything is all right."  
  
Adalia nodded and shut the door behind them. She started pacing again, the two elves watching her curiously. She stopped abruptly and turned to them. "I need to tell Legolas, but I don't want to tell him something that isn't true. I need another opinion before I do anything. I think I might be with child."  
  
The two elves' eyes widened. "Surely this is a joyous thing," said Giliath.  
  
"Yes and no," replied Adalia. "The thing is though, I'm not sure if I am pregnant or not. The method we use isn't really available to me here."  
  
Laurelin walked over to Adalia and placed her hand on the woman's stomach. Closing her eyes, she paused as a small smile crept onto her face. "There is indeed a life growing within your womb."  
  
"Now why would this be something to worry about?" asked Giliath baffled. "Should you not be celebrating?"  
  
"Oh, I'm incredibly happy that Legolas and I are going to have another child, don't get me wrong. It's just the process of being pregnant itself is horrible. I am apologizing right now for anything inappropriate that I may say or do."  
  
Both elves smirked and hugged her. "Once you tell Legolas, we will hold a great feast in celebration of the news."  
  
There was a great clatter outside and Giliath checked out the window. Smiling, he turned back to Adalia. "Legolas has returned earlier than expected."  
  
Adalia ran out of the room towards the courtyard, not noticing if they followed her or not. She dodged elves as she ran, eager to see her husband who had been gone for three weeks.  
  
She burst out the door to the courtyard and Legolas turned around. He smiled and laughed as she nearly threw herself into his arms. "I have something to tell you," she said joyfully, looking into his eyes.  
  
He smiled. "What is it?"  
  
Adalia glanced around at the many elves. "Come with me and I'll tell you." She pulled him back towards their room, wanting to see his face at the news.  
  
Legolas wondered what it was that Adalia seemed so anxious to tell him. "Lindor, I have not yet been home for five minutes. What could be so urgent?"  
  
She pulled him into their room and shut the door behind him. Turning to face him, she smiled and placed his hands on her stomach. He was about to speak when he felt the life within her stir. His eyes widened. "A child?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
Adalia nodded. "Our child, growing within me."  
  
Legolas' face broke out into the widest smile. "Another child!" he exclaimed, picking Adalia up and swinging her around.  
  
She laughed and ordered him to put her down. "I don't want my morning sickness to return." He looked at her quizzically and Adalia laughed. "Luchador, I'm warning you, human pregnancy is very different. The next nine months are going to be hell, for the both of us."  
  
"But this time we are together," he pointed out. "Things will be better now. I will make sure of that."  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks again to everyone that has sent me feedback! And to Lady Dragon: What's strawberries without whipped cream? *grins evilly* 


	6. Captured

Over the course of the next months, all of Mirkwood rejoiced that a newborn was on the way. Though Adalia was not far off in saying that the months would be hard. Legolas was often frustrated with her mood swings. She would yell at him and then promptly burst into tears. He tried to comfort her as much as he could, but sometimes even his patience was tried.  
  
This was how things had been and still were. Though his concern for her safety never wavered, sometimes he came to wonder if he was being paranoid. There had not been so much as a note from Aeglos and the man had refused to answer more questions. Adalia was becoming more insistent about moving around through the periods of restlessness and watchfulness.  
  
"I can't be cooped up here any more!" shouted Adalia one morning. "I'm not a piece of porcelain that is going to break!"  
  
"Lindor, Aeglos is still around! I am only caring for your safety!"  
  
Adalia dropped onto the bed and burst into tears. "I've been such a beast to you and all you're trying to do is help me. You probably hate me."  
  
She cried harder and Legolas sat next to her, drawing her into his arms. "Adalia I could never hate you. I love you with all my being. I am just trying to protect you and our children." He placed his hands over her swelled middle. "You are my life. I have a few things to do, but why don't you go for a walk with Rina? I'll catch up with you."  
  
Adalia sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you so much Legolas. I've been horrible and you've been nothing but patient. If I was you I would have kicked my ass long ago."  
  
He chuckled, smoothing her hair. "You warned me long ago and I could never hurt you. Besides, there is only one more month left."  
  
She couldn't help but smile and kiss him. "One more month. Now go finish your work so you can join us. I'll go find Giliath because I know you will if I don't."  
  
He smiled. "Indeed I would. Now go on, I shall catch up." She kissed him again before leaving the room to find Rina.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rina be careful!" shouted Adalia, watching her daughter climb up a tree. "Her elvish side is starting to take over."  
  
Giliath chuckled. "She has the curiosity and energy of all children. She will not fall, she is a wood-elf."  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes. "Still. She hadn't grown up in a forest. For now I'd feel better if she were on the ground." She paused and looked through the trees. "Where in the world did she go? Rina!"  
  
Laurelin, who had been walking quietly behind them, moved forward to look through the trees. Adalia and Giliath were behind her when she looked up and gave a startled cry.  
  
An elf jumped down from the branch, holding the struggling child. His muddy blonde hair hung loosely about his shoulders, pushed back behind his pointed ears. He was taller than most as well as stronger; he kept a firm grip on Rina. Adalia knew who he was immediately, for his eyes were identical to Legolas'.  
  
"Aeglos," hissed Giliath, and he had an arrow notched before she could blink. "Drop the child," he growled, stepping closer to Adalia.  
  
"Why Giliath," said Aeglos in mock shock. "I am surprised at you. Surely you would follow your king?"  
  
"Legolas is my king," he replied. "You are not. Now put the little one down."  
  
Aeglos tightened his hold on the child and she cried out in pain. "Rina!" shouted Adalia, taking a step towards them.  
  
Giliath drew the string of his bow back further. "Put down the child," he said again.  
  
Adalia cried out in surprise as Giliath slumped suddenly to the ground, a bleeding cut on his head. A man stood behind them, the tip of his sword pointed at Adalia. Giliath had been so focused on Aeglos that he did not notice the human behind him.  
  
Aeglos cursed and brought his hand to his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding of the wound caused by Giliath's loosed arrow. He dropped Rina in the process and Adalia took the chance to swing out at the man behind her as the forgotten Laurelin knocked Aeglos to the ground.  
  
"Run Rina!" yelled Adalia, dodging the man's blade as best she could. "Run to the palace, go find your father!"  
  
Rina disappeared through the trees. Adalia froze as another man appeared from the trees. She now had two swords trained on her, one at her throat and the other at her stomach. Aeglos nearly snarled as he threw Laurelin off of him.  
  
"We do not need the child," he growled, ripping off a piece of his tunic and tying it around his wound. Turning then to Laurelin who had recovered from her fall, he gave her orders. "You will return to my brother and you will tell him that I have his wife and unborn child. Simply tell him that Hithaeglir welcomes me, and he shall know where to find me. Now go!"  
  
Laurelin looked at Adalia, not wanting to leave her alone. But when the woman nodded with permission, the elf also disappeared into the trees. Aeglos then turned his gaze to the prone form of Giliath. "Leave him here," he growled. "A little present for my brother."  
  
"Guess someone always got coal at Christmas," muttered Adalia.  
  
Aeglos glared at her. "You best be quiet mortal."  
  
Adalia rolled her eyes, though she was absolutely terrified of what he would do to her. "Yeah, well don't bet on it." Before they could do anything, she let loose with an ear-splitting scream, praying that someone would hear her.  
  
She cut off abruptly as she slumped to the ground, bleeding from the head. One of the men had struck her with the blunt end of his sword to quiet her. Aeglos glared at her limp form in distaste. "It could not be helped. Come, bring her and let us leave before my brother comes." One of the men picked up Adalia's limp form as they followed the elf through the trees.  
  
Giliath opened his eyes a crack, seeing that they had left. He tried not to moan as he sat up, clutching at his head. He had been woken by Adalia's scream, though he did not show it. Glancing around, he saw that both Rina and Laurelin were gone. Hoping they went to go get help, he stumbled after Aeglos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas nodded at the report that one of his advisors had for him, eager to get out of his study. He was about to adjourn the meeting when Rina burst through the doors, crying profusely and screaming for him.  
  
"Rina?" he asked, quite startled. Kneeling in front of her she threw herself into his arms, dampening his tunic with her tears. "Rina what's wrong?"  
  
"Mommy," she started before starting to cry again.  
  
"Rina, where's your mother?" he asked, fear and concern starting to grip his mind.  
  
"She has been taken by Aeglos," said Laurelin who stumbled into the room, exhausted. "He surprised us as we were walking. Giliath was the only one with his bow and he was rendered unconscious. Then Aeglos dropped Rina and she ran. He gave me a message to give to you and Adalia told me to go."  
  
"What did he say?" Legolas asked, his voice dangerously low.  
  
"Aeglos said to tell you that he has your wife and unborn child. He also said that Hithaeglir welcomes him, if you want to find him."  
  
"Do you know anything else?"  
  
She hesitated. "When I was coming back, I heard Adalia scream. It cut off abruptly and I heard no more."  
  
Legolas paled. He hugged Rina closer to him, thankful that she was safe. Looking up he said, "Send the word about what has happened. Aeglos will pay for all that has taken place. And if Adalia has been hurt." He let the sentence hang in the air, letting those present know that he would not even try to restrain his anger. "We leave as soon as possible for the Misty Mountains, the place that I know Aeglos to be." With that, he picked Rina up in his arms and left the room. 


	7. Escape

Adalia groaned as she woke up, placing a hand on her head. Pulling her hand away she noticed the blood on her fingers. She didn't even remember being hit. She sat up and leaned against the cold wall behind her. Glancing around the dark room that she seemed to be in, she cursed.  
  
"This is a nice bit that I've gotten into," she muttered. The child within her kicked as if agreeing with her and she chuckled. "Your mother is a smart one."  
  
Standing up, she began to make her way around the bare room, seeing if there was any way to get out besides the obviously bolted wooden door. She ran her fingers over the rock walls, looking for any concealed fissures and finding none.  
  
Adalia sighed and leaned back against the wall. She didn't know where she was; not that it would help her much if she did. She stood straighter when she heard the door being unlocked and one of the men looked in. "Come," he said simply.  
  
Hoping to find a way out, she obliged the man, following him down through the caverns. He led her into one of the rooms, where Aeglos sat in contemplation. The elf rose and smiled at her.  
  
"Adalia, it is good to see you awake."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that you're just thrilled that I'm still alive. Where are we?"  
  
"We are within the Misty Mountains, though that knowledge will do you no good." He took a step towards her and went to place his hand over her stomach. "The child grows strong."  
  
She stepped back and hit his hand away. "The child is Legolas', of course he is strong. And don't even think of touching me again."  
  
His blue eyes shown with merriment. "And you shall do what to me if I do?"  
  
Adalia clearly hadn't thought that part through yet. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Or burn it, whichever is more convenient."  
  
He laughed and Adalia had to try not to shudder at the sound. "A sarcastic mortal you are. How my brother could fall in love with you is beyond me."  
  
"As is all other forms of intelligence," shot Adalia. "Now what the hell do you want? Because I would like to go back home if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"You will not be returning home any time soon. The throne of Mirkwood rightfully is mine and I plan on taking that back."  
  
"It was your own fault you fell during battle," she said. "Not Legolas' or mine. Hell, I wasn't even alive then. So why take it out on us?"  
  
"Because you are what stand in my way."  
  
Adalia sighed in frustration. "Why is it that all bad guys only have one track minds? Really, you'd think that you'd be smart enough to know that you're not going to win. You never will, so get that through your dense skull."  
  
Aeglos' eyes snapped with fury as he walked toward her. Adalia backed up to the wall, wondering if she had just gone too far. "I shall win," he hissed. Her back was to the wall and he was all too close for comfort. Aeglos placed his hand on Adalia's middle. "And you and your child are going to help me."  
  
The child kicked at where Aeglos' hand rested and he recoiled in shock and then anger. "Take her back to the cell."  
  
Adalia couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when he backed away. Patting her stomach reassuringly, she let the man lead her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas waited impatiently as the rest of the initial party gathered. The palace had been full of activity after the news of Adalia's capture spread. Legolas has spent some time with Rina, making sure that she was all right before leaving her with Laurelin. Word had been sent to Elladen and Elrohir, and what there was of the army of Rivendell would arrive soon.  
  
Legolas did not have the patience to wait for it. So he was organizing an assault with half of Mirkwood's army to go to the Misty Mountains. When the sons of Elrond arrived, then the rest would follow.  
  
As soon as the last of the elves were mounted, Legolas turned and galloped out of the courtyard. They rode hard for a short time before one of the guards that was scouting ahead called for a halt. He dismounted and knelt near the ground. Legolas did the same and came over to the guard. "What is it?"  
  
He pointed at two different pools of red on the ground. "It is blood. One is elvish blood. The other is mortal blood."  
  
Legolas' despair and anger rose up as one. He looked around and saw no one nearby. "Giliath must have gone after Adalia," he observed, trying to keep a hold on his emotions. "Let us hope he gets there before we do because I fear in my heart that Adalia is hurt. Let us keep going!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Giliath crept quietly through the halls of stone, trying to figure out where Adalia was. He had followed at a safe distance always making sure that he could hear them, though they could not know of his presence. The trek had taken some time, but they had ended up at the Misty Mountains soon enough.  
  
Now Giliath was hoping to find Adalia and sneak out quietly. He was about to round a corner when he heard footsteps. Leaning into the wall, hoping the shadows would conceal him, he notched an arrow to the string and waited.  
  
A man led Adalia down the corridor. She seemed all right, save the dried blood on her forehead. He opened a wooden door and Adalia stopped. "What makes you think that I'm going to willingly go in there again?"  
  
The man drew his sword and pointed it at her. "The fact that I am armed and you are not. As well as the fact that there are far too many of us for one simple woman to outsmart."  
  
Giliath moved from the shadows, his arrow aimed at the man. Adalia caught sight of him and worked on not letting the joy she felt creep into her expression. "Well, this simple woman can be a pain to deal with when she's pissed. And it's even worse when you piss off her friends."  
  
The man was about to respond when he felt the point of an arrow rest against his neck. "Drop your weapon," said Giliath.  
  
The sword fell from his fingers to clatter to the ground. Adalia moved to stand behind Giliath, glancing around to make sure that there were no more guards. "We need to get out of here Giliath. Now."  
  
He nodded and began to back away, his arrow still pointed at the guard. The man turned slowly to watch the two. As soon as they had disappeared around the corner, he ran to Aeglos. The elf would not be happy, but he would be even less so if the woman was allowed to escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas drew his horse up when something above the trees caught his eye. Arrows. Lots of arrows at that. They were quite close to the Misty Mountains, and soon cries reached their ears. Humans were yelling to one another, though their words were still indecipherable. The arrows were getting dangerously close when two figures appeared down the trail.  
  
Giliath and Adalia were both fatigued, but they didn't dare stop running. Somehow they had gotten out alive, but now the men that were loyal to Aeglos were shooting at them. They saw the elves ahead of them and willed their legs to move faster.  
  
Things seemed to slow down then for Legolas. He ordered his archers to the front and told them to try and stop the opposing shooters. The flow of arrows slowed as the two people drew closer. But time stopped as the final arrow loosed by the enemy struck Adalia in the shoulder.  
  
Adalia cried out and fell to the ground. The arrows had stopped and Legolas leapt from his horse, running to where Giliath crouched next to her. "Adalia!" he exclaimed, dropping to his knees next to her. He eyed the blood on her shoulder as well as on her forehead.  
  
"Legolas," she choked out before crying again as Giliath fingered the wound. Tears streamed unbidden down her face as the pain radiated from her shoulder. "Aeglos is there," she said. "We barely got out."  
  
"Save your strength Adalia," advised Giliath as he got a grip on the arrow. Legolas grasped her hands as the arrow was pulled out. Adalia gave a heart-wrenching scream as the rest of the army of Mirkwood looked on in despair.  
  
Legolas sighed with relief when he saw that the arrow had not been poisoned. "It is all right lindor," he whispered, lifting her into his arms. "You are safe now, things will be all right." He placed her on his horse and one of the guards steadied her as he waited for the Elvenking to mount.  
  
Legolas looked at Adalia, anger rising within him at her condition. He drew Giliath aside. "Giliath, take my horse and bring Adalia back. Make sure her wounds are treated."  
  
Giliath looked at him. "Are you not coming?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "I have to face Aeglos, this cannot happen again. If I don't return-"  
  
"You will return," replied Giliath firmly.  
  
"We can only hope. If I should not, please watch over Adalia. Raise my child as your own. And rule over Mirkwood until the children are old enough."  
  
Giliath stared at Legolas' serious expression. "Legolas, I could never-"  
  
"Giliath," cut off Legolas, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I trust you with my life and with the lives of my family. Now I am trusting you to watch over Mirkwood should I fail."  
  
"I will do what you ask with a heavy heart. But you will not fail."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Aeglos is strong, stronger than I. We shall see. Now please Giliath, go and help Adalia." With a small smile he disappeared into the trees.  
  
Giliath turned and mounted Legolas' horse, Adalia in front of him. He motioned for the others to follow him and set off at a swift pace. It was when the palace was in sight that Adalia asked, "Where is Legolas?"  
  
The elf paused. "He went to find Aeglos. He will be back soon."  
  
She nodded only marginally, her strength nearly depleted. Giliath had to help her down from the horse when they stopped within the courtyard. As soon as Adalia's feet hit the ground, she froze in shock and gasped.  
  
Giliath turned to her, concerned. "What is it?"  
  
Adalia was beyond shocked. With her eyes wide, she looked down and whispered, "It is way too early. It's simply too early." Suddenly she gave an outcry of pain, Giliath catching her before she fell. She was holding her stomach, and glanced up, squeezing out the words, "The child is coming!"  
  
Without a second though, Giliath picked her up and ran towards her room, yelling for healers as he went. 


	8. Death and New Life

A/N: First off, thank you to everyone that continues to send me feedback! Now for a few quick things. The song that is at the end of this chapter is written by Tolkien. It can be found in Lord of the Rings. Morgoth is basically the devil. And there are only 10 chapters to this story, so the more the feedback, the quicker you get to see the end! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ Alexandra  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Legolas crept through the halls, an arrow notched to the string, all of his senses alert. He knew Aeglos was somewhere in these tunnels, they had often played there as children. He swiftly turned a corner, but was knocked backwards with a blow to his stomach.  
  
"So my little brother Legolas has come to see me," said Aeglos, stepping into the cavern. "How is your wife by the way? The child within her didn't seem to like me."  
  
Legolas climbed to his feet, reaching for his bow. "My child is already a good judge of character."  
  
Aeglos withdrew a dagger and threw it at Legolas' bow, splintering the wooden handle. "I was always a better archer than you anyway." Legolas quickly dumped his quiver to the ground, ridding himself of the extra weight. Aeglos eyed the peacock on the quiver, a sign of the royalty of Mirkwood. "Your time as king has ended brother."  
  
Legolas shook his head and drew his knives. "Whether I am done or not, the time will never be yours. It is over for you Aeglos. Now if you stop this foolishness, I would ask you to come back with me. You are still my brother and I will not dismiss you so easily."  
  
Aeglos only seemed angered by the suggestion. He withdrew his own knives and for several minutes the air was filled with the sound of clashing metal. The two were pretty evenly matched. Aeglos was older, more experienced. Legolas however, was not chosen to represent all the elves of Middle-Earth in the fellowship for nothing. Their battle grew more intense with each blow.  
  
They paused as Legolas took a step back, pressing his sleeve to his bloody cheek. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Aeglos smirked and twirled one of his knives idly. "Why? Because being king was all I had left after you came along. Perfect Legolas."  
  
Aeglos attacked again in a flurry of movements. Legolas did all he could to block the blows. When he finally managed to fend Aeglos off, one of Legolas' knives lay across the cavern and he was bleeding from a deep gash in his leg.  
  
"What do you mean, perfect Legolas?"  
  
Aeglos sneered at him bitterly. "You were everything father wanted in a son. You were handsome, cunning, and skillful; father loved you more with each passing day. Even mother loved you unconditionally before she left for the Havens."  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" asked Legolas, stunned and outraged at the same time. "You are threatening those I love simply because you didn't receive father's full love? Because you were not worshipped as royalty? Do you realize how childish you sound?"  
  
"You had everything and I had the throne. Then even that was taken from me. Perfect Legolas could do nothing that would anger father and cause him to look at his older son!"  
  
Legolas couldn't believe his ears. "How dare you consider yourself as great as some of those of the firstborn. Your entire being is made of jealousy. Father gave no one his full love, not even mother. It was easy enough to anger him when I told him of my love for Adalia."  
  
"Yes Adalia. How could you love a mortal and bring disgrace upon our family?"  
  
"Do not speak of her so," hissed Legolas, mounting an attack of his own. Knives clashed once again as the two fought. But Legolas slipped on a puddle of blood from his leg and landed hard on his back. His head cracked against the hard stone as everything before his eyes went black momentarily. As his vision returned, he found that to his dismay his knives were both lost.  
  
Aeglos chuckled. "My little brother. Such a sorry end you shall come to."  
  
"Aeglos," pleaded Legolas, trying to reach for something with his outstretched hand. "Don't do this Aeglos."  
  
The elf grinned broadly. "Why not? It is time for you go to see Mandos Legolas." He hovered over him with his knife poised at Legolas' neck. "Say hello to the Valar for me. And don't worry about Adalia. I will make her my own. The children shall be taken care of as well."  
  
Legolas was desperate. With a feeling of hope his fingers curled around the one thing left to him. With a sudden thrust, he buried one of his arrows from his quiver in Aeglos' chest.  
  
Aeglos dropped his knife that sliced into Legolas' shoulder. He cried out, but pushed back on the arrow, sending Aeglos to the ground. Gasping with exhaustion, he climbed to his knees and crept over to his brother's weakening body.  
  
"Aeglos," he said quietly, hovering over him. "Aeglos."  
  
The elf turned eyes to him, eyes still filled with bitter regret. "I guess I taught you that didn't I? Taught you to never give up. And now I lay here, slain by my very own brother."  
  
Aeglos tried to say more, but blood flowed freely into his mouth, cutting off his words. Legolas gripped his shoulders, unsure of what to do. "Aeglos, do not leave like this."  
  
Aeglos' last breath was spent giving off a bitter laugh. As his body went limp, Legolas' face paled. He had just killed his own brother. Shaking his head in denial, he struggled away from the body. It was the last look in Aeglos' eyes that hurt him the most. The hate that radiated from their blue depths was shattering to the heart.  
  
Legolas couldn't stay there; the grief was too much in that dark cavern. Not wanting to try and search for his weapons, he stumbled out. He was gravely wounded and would need to see a healer. He stumbled out of the caverns of the Misty Mountains and towards the palace.  
  
He needed to see Adalia, see that she was all right. Several times his fatigue nearly caused him to stop, but his will wouldn't allow it. His footsteps were heavy and uneven, much unlike an elf's. All he knew for sure was that his grief over those last moments was great. He needed something to help him.  
  
Reaching the palace a time later, he was greeted by worried elves. They asked him what had happened; that their king came back so disheveled. He was going to head to the healers when he heard something that caused him even more despair: Adalia's scream of pain.  
  
As best he could, he ran to their room, praying to the Valar that not everything was as bad as it sounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia cried out as another contraction hit her. "Where's an epidural when you need one?" she ground out through clenched teeth.  
  
"The time is here Adalia," stated Laurelin. "The child is coming."  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Legolas missed the birth of his first child, he will not miss this one!" She cried again, her hands grabbing at the sheets. "I am waiting for Legolas!"  
  
"You don't have to wait any longer," spoke Legolas, nearly hobbling into the room.  
  
Adalia gasped. "Legolas, what happened? You look like you're about to collapse!"  
  
"I will hold for now. But the child comes lindor." She was reminded of the fact all too well as another contraction hit her. She grasped her husband's hand tightly as she pushed, using all her strength.  
  
A small wailing pierced the air and Adalia dropped back onto the pillows, exhausted. Legolas grinned at her. Aeglos' death had caused him a great amount of grief, but the cry of his child washed away all of the pain.  
  
After a few minutes, Laurelin laid the small child, wrapped in a rich green cloth, into Adalia's arms. "Here is your son."  
  
Adalia grinned broadly as Legolas leaned over her. "Let's call him Thalion, which means strong or steadfast. He will be as strong as his father." She paused and smiled at the blue-eyed child before looking up at Legolas. "Luchador, what happened?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, which caused dizziness to flow over him. "I will not speak of it now."  
  
Things seemed to grow hazier as Adalia's concerned voice came to him. "Legolas? Legolas!" His fatigue and blood loss finally took over as he fell away in a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia yawned quietly, hoping not to wake the sleeping Thalion in her arms. Legolas lay unmoving on the bed, having fallen unconscious yesterday. Elladen and Elrohir had arrived only an hour after Legolas' return. They had taken one look at the elf and then ordered everyone out of the room.  
  
Adalia sighed and leaned back in her chair. Legolas had frightened her beyond belief when he had collapsed. No longer preoccupied, she had really seen how battered he was. As much as she wanted to know what happened with Aeglos, her concern for him was far greater.  
  
A soft knock came and the door opened admitting Elladen and Elrohir. Elladen moved to check some of Legolas' bandages as Elrohir crouched next to Adalia. "How is the child?"  
  
"Healthy, thank the Valar," she replied, allowing him to hold the small bundle. "In my world, when a child is born as early as Thalion, most do not live. However in my world there is no such thing as elvish medicine."  
  
A small hand reached above the green blanket and Elrohir smiled at the awake newborn. "He looks strikingly like his father."  
  
A soft groan permeated the air, and all looked to the bed. Legolas groaned again as he stirred. "Do not move," warned Elladen, placing the final bandages across his shoulder. He then sat back and ran a critical eye over Legolas' form. "How do you feel?"  
  
"As if Morgoth himself has struck me down," muttered Legolas, opening his eyes. Adalia moved to the side of the bed and he grasped her hand. "How are you lindor?"  
  
"Better, now that you're awake," she replied. "What happened?"  
  
Legolas sighed and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Aeglos is gone. He would not listen to reason. Had I not acted, he surely would have killed me." The words were said more to himself than anyone. "It was one of the worst experiences."  
  
Elrohir handed the child back to Adalia and she grinned. "Well, here is one of the best experiences. Thalion was wondering when his father would wake up to properly greet him."  
  
Legolas took the child from Adalia. Thalion gazed up at his father with big blue eyes and gave a toothless grin. The baby's pointy ears were revealed as the green blanket fell away, also showing the golden fuzz on top of his head. A small hand came out and clamped on a few strands of Legolas' hair, causing Legolas to laugh.  
  
Adalia smiled tenderly and then turned to Elrond's twins. "Thank you for healing him."  
  
Elladen waved it away. "Do not speak of it. Now we must return to Rivendell. He should rest, as should you."  
  
She nodded. Hugging the both of them, they left and Rina came running into the room. "Daddy, you're awake!"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Yes. Are you all right Rina?"  
  
She nodded vigorously. "I'm a bit tired, but I'm okay."  
  
"You should have a nap," said Adalia, taking Thalion once again into her arms. "You too Legolas."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again at Adalia's look. Rina pouted at first, but then asked, "Can I take my nap with daddy?"  
  
She looked over at him and he nodded. "All right, but be careful, daddy hurt himself."  
  
Rina grinned and nestled up next to Legolas under the covers. He smiled tenderly at her before trying to go back to sleep. Rina's voice came again though, soft and asking. "Can you sing to me mommy?"  
  
"Sing what Rina?"  
  
"Something in elvish and english." A soft sigh sounded before a sweet soprano voice filled the room. Adalia sang a song to Varda, across the great sea first in elvish, then in english.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath! Na- chaered palan diriel o galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
"O Star-queen, Star Kindler, glittering down and sparkling like jewels from the firmament's glory of the host of stars! To remote distance after having gazed from tree-woven middle-earth, Snow-white, to thee I will chant, on this side of the ocean, here on this side of the great ocean!"  
  
Legolas was sad to hear the song end, but her voice had lulled him to the brink of sleep. He soon dropped off, content with his eldest child asleep at his side.  
  
Adalia observed her sleeping family in silence. Legolas with his eyes glazed in sleep, Rina nestled against his side, Thalion also fast asleep. Raising her eyes to the ceiling, she silently gave up a plea to Varda. "Give me the strength to love them as much as I can. And give them the strength to live on once I'm gone." 


	9. A Birthday and a Fire

A/N: Of course, thank you to everyone that has sent me reviews, they all mean a great deal to me! Now there is only one more chapter after this, so let me know what you think! Thanks again to everyone! ~ Alexandra  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Presenting Their Majesties, King Legolas and Queen Adalia of Mirkwood!" The couple made their way to the front table and the great feast started. It was several months since Thalion's birth and now the whole realm of Mirkwood was gathered to celebrate Legolas' three thousandth birthday.  
  
Mostly elves were gathered, some from other realms. Elladen and Elrohir had of course come and Celeborn from Lothlorien had joined them. Adalia was glad she had made Rina go to bed, the child would be up for hours talking to everyone. She looked up at the sound of heavy footfalls and broke into a full grin as she jumped up.  
  
"Aragorn!" she cried, hugging him tightly. "It is so great to see you!"  
  
"Not as great as it is to see you Lady Adalia," he responded, looking at her with laughter in his eyes. "I cannot describe my joy at hearing that you had come back. A better thing could not have been done for Legolas."  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated, realizing that she had not known. "Legolas had begun to fade after he had returned from your world. He was not well, to say the least. When Thranduil left, I suspect that the one thing that kept him going was knowing his people needed him. Your return was at the most opportune moment."  
  
Adalia's eyes slid over Aragorn's shoulder and rested on where Legolas and Arwen were talking. "He never told me."  
  
Aragorn gave a short laugh. "He wouldn't. But you are here now, as are your children. Things are better now."  
  
"But what's going to happen when I die?"  
  
"Do not think of such things," admonished Aragorn. "Come, it is Legolas' birthday and here I am putting a dampening on things! Tell me of Rina and Thalion, I had not the chance to meet them today."  
  
Adalia told him of their children, though her mind rested on Legolas. Vowing to resolve the matter with her husband later, she returned her full attention to Aragorn. It was some time later that Laurelin came and whispered in Adalia's ear.  
  
"Well, Aragorn, you may get to meet Thalion yet. I will be right back." She excused herself from the room and went to go calm the screaming child. As soon as she walked in the room, Thalion's screams quieted but didn't fully subside. "What's wrong Thalion?"  
  
The child was upset about something, though what, she didn't know. After several minutes, she was simply frustrated. He wasn't tired, hungry, or needed a change. It was as if he was simply screaming for the heck of it. "Let's go see daddy, you always calm down when you're with him."  
  
Adalia wrapped Thalion in one of the rich green blankets and left the room, making her way back. She came in through the less crowded way and made her way straight to Legolas who was speaking with Aragorn and Arwen. "He won't stop crying."  
  
Legolas took the child and Thalion calmed down significantly, though he still whimpered occasionally. Arwen smiled and let the child wrap his hand around her finger. "He is adorable!"  
  
The two laughed. "Adorable yes, but he is a handful at times," said Adalia. "I think he is a true wood-elf at heart, he loves being outside. He cries every time we have to take him indoors."  
  
They couldn't help but laugh at Thalion's grin as he looked at Adalia, as if understanding her words. The group soon sat down again, as those that knew Legolas best rose and gave speeches. The night dragged on, with Adalia slipping out at one point to put the now tired Thalion to bed.  
  
Legolas said good night to the last group of well wishers and headed for his room. He would get to speak with most of them the next day, and wasn't worrying about it now. At the moment, he just wanted to spend time with Adalia.  
  
Walking into their room, he saw Adalia standing in front of the mirror, combing out her hair. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Is Thalion asleep?"  
  
She nodded and put down her brush, leaning into him. "After singing endless lullabies. Something was really bothering him."  
  
Legolas turned her around so he could look at her. "Well, he's asleep now. And I still have yet to receive your present lindor."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "And what makes you think you're getting a present luchador?" She laughed at his expression and motioned toward the bed. "Happy birthday Legolas."  
  
Lying on the bed was a simple long box. He detached himself from Adalia and opened the box, eyes widening at what was inside. A beautifully handcrafted bow lay inside, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood. It was strung with a strand of elf-hair and some mithril was wrought into its handle.  
  
"I made it myself," Adalia said. "Though I had a considerable amount of help. Gimli gave me the mithril, and Giliath and Celeborn helped me carve it. Let me say that carving a bow is not easy in the slightest. I cut myself with the knife more times than I can count. But do you like it?"  
  
He turned to her. "I absolutely love it Adalia." Setting the bow on one of the dressers he wrapped his arms around her once again. "Though I think the best present is the fact that you're here with me."  
  
She was going to reply, but his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, which quickly escalated. Adalia fell back onto the bed, bringing Legolas with her. Suddenly, a sharp cry came from the adjoining room.  
  
Adalia couldn't help but laugh. "Thalion sure knows how to ruin the moment."  
  
Legolas started grumbling as she left the room, wondering what Thalion was screaming about. She picked him up when she entered the room and frowned. "What's wrong Thalion?" she asked soothingly.  
  
He only screamed louder and Legolas came into the room. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "I've never heard him scream this loud before." Legolas took him into his arms, seeing if possibly he could calm the child. Nothing seemed to work though as the child writhed within his grasp. "I don't get it," muttered Adalia. "What in the world could possibly be wrong?"  
  
An urgent knocking sounded at the door. Before either of them could do anything, the door burst open and Giliath and Laurelin rushed into the room. "There is a fire!" cried Giliath. "In the northern clearings!"  
  
Legolas handed the child to Laurelin and was out the door in a flash, Adalia on his heels. A fire in a woodland realm was the nightmare of all. Giliath gave him what information he had as they ran to the stables, where horses were waiting. Elves from all over were helping to put out the fire as best they could.  
  
The three came into the stables and mounted the horses waiting for them. Legolas finally seemed to notice that Adalia was with them. "Stay here!" he ordered.  
  
"Not a chance in hell, Legolas," she shouted at him over the dull roar that the elves caused. "I live here too!"  
  
He frowned at her, but quickly spurred his horse into a gallop, heading for the blaze. The ride was far too long for Legolas' liking, but there was nothing that he could do about it.  
  
Reaching the clearing was a horrible shock. A good portion of the trees were ablaze, some already burned to the ground. Legolas wasted no time. Jumping from his horse, he ran to the small stream in the center of the clearing, helping to try and put out the fire.  
  
At first Adalia sat frozen on her horse, shocked by the angry flames that consumed the forest. Belatedly, Adalia thought that the reason Thalion had been crying was because he knew what was going on in the forest. Her son was truly in tune with the trees.  
  
It was hours later that the fire was extinguished. Most of Mirkwood, as well as most of the visiting guests had pitched in to try and help. Now, nearly all the trees around the clearing were destroyed, others nearby scorched by the heat.  
  
Adalia walked along the edge, cringing at the ashes. She ran a hand over her face, leaving streaks of soot down her cheeks. Stopping in front of one area, she crouched and dug through the ashes, revealing an old tree stump.  
  
She gasped and fell backwards in surprise. "What is wrong Adalia?" asked Arwen, who had helped put out the fire.  
  
"This tree," she choked out. It was the remains of the beech tree that had brought her there. "That was the tree that let me come from my world. It was burned down."  
  
She stared at the remains for a few more moments before turning her back on it. Why the end of the tree was effecting her so, she didn't know. She didn't want to go back. But knowing that she couldn't was a different thing. A small tear fell down her cheek, tracing its way through the grime on her face.  
  
Legolas sighed. He couldn't believe that his beloved Mirkwood had had a fire. They did not know why the fire had started, though they suspected it to be the cause of rogue orcs in the area. His face and clothes covered in ash and soot, he moved through the crowd, surveying the damage as he went.  
  
Thankfully, few had been hurt. He had been one of the ones to sustain a severe burn, after pulling an elf away from a sudden flame. His hand was wrapped in a crude bandage and he would have to get it treated later on. Looking through the crowd, he saw Arwen and Adalia over to one side.  
  
Happy that they had not been hurt in the fire, he made his way over to them. Seeing a tear travel down Adalia's face he frowned. "Adalia? Were you hurt?"  
  
She shook her head and swiped at the tear. "It's just the tree has been burned down. I guess that tree meant more to me than I'd like to admit." She sighed and looked at Legolas, her eyes widening at his bandaged hand. "You're hurt!"  
  
Legolas stood quietly as Adalia examined his hand. A part of him was overjoyed that she would never be taken back to her world, away from him. But he was saddened by her grief. Pushing all of the thoughts away, he led her to where most of the horses had been left.  
  
"It is late Adalia," he whispered, making her look at him. "We should go back."  
  
She nodded and the rest of the party that came from the palace mounted their horses. Legolas grimaced when pressure was applied to his hand, resolving to get it properly bandaged when he returned. He cast one sorrowful look back at the destroyed clearing before galloping back to the palace.  
  
Legolas did go straight to the healers when he arrived back. They rubbed a special salve into his hand and then wrapped a bandage over it. He thanked them and checked on the rest of the injured elves before leaving.  
  
He walked quietly into his room, exhausted by the whole ordeal. He eyed the bow sitting on the dresser and grimaced at how quickly the mood had changed. Not seeing Adalia in the room, he walked into Thalion's room and smiled. She was dozing in one of the chairs, Thalion fast asleep as well.  
  
Adalia stirred slightly as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Legolas sighed and lay down next to her. The fire was certainly a tragic thing, but he presence of his wife made all of the past hours seem to disappear in his mind. 


	10. The Gift of Varda The End!

Adalia smiled at Thalion as he strung his bow and pierced the center of the target. She couldn't help but laugh as Rina did the same, refusing to be outdone by her little brother. The children had grown in the past years, becoming much respected among the elves for who they were, not for their royal status.  
  
Rina and Thalion had eventually been told of Adalia's story. Rina remembered most of the things that Adalia said, though her memories were starting to fade. Adalia was glad that they were being raised in Mirkwood, she felt safer knowing that the elves were all around them.  
  
She sighed and looked curiously at one of the elves that was hurrying toward her. He seemed to be moving urgently and she wondered why he was bothering her with whatever it was that he had to say.  
  
The years had gone by and Adalia had begun to age once again. She was eighty-six now and Legolas had given orders that she not be worried with trivial matters, though she had protested. She hated feeling helpless, and once in a while Legolas simply became too protective.  
  
The elf stopped in front of her and she brushed some silver hair out of her eyes to get a better look at him. He bowed and Adalia smiled. "What is it Tathar?"  
  
"I have a grave message and since the king could not be bothered…" he trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"It's all right, you don't have to obey his orders all the time," she said with a smile and a soft laugh. "Just don't tell him I said that. What's wrong?"  
  
Tathar sighed and handed her a letter. "It is King Elessar. I fear that he has passed from this world."  
  
"What?" she asked, shocked. Ripping open the seal, she skimmed the letter. Adalia's heart stopped at the news. Tathar was right, Aragorn was gone. She put a hand over her mouth and fought the tears that welled up.  
  
"Mother, what is wrong?" asked Thalion, noticing Adalia's distress.  
  
She waved off her son's concern and hurried to Legolas' study, tears streaming down her face. Aragorn was a very dear friend of hers, they had been in touch constantly over the years. Belatedly, Adalia wondered how Arwen was.  
  
When Adalia rushed into the study, Legolas looked up in shock. "Lindor, what is wrong?"  
  
She handed him the letter and he took it, turning his back on his advisors. "Elbereth," he whispered, holding a hand to his heart. He handed the letter to Giliath and wrapped his arms around Adalia, tears forming in his eyes as well.  
  
"We will have to go to Gondor," she said quietly.  
  
He nodded. "We will leave soon." He dismissed those in the room and they left, Giliath leaving the letter on his desk. He sighed and rested his head against Adalia's, a tumult of thoughts flowing through his head.  
  
"What's bothering you?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
A small smile came across Legolas' lips. "No sense in trying to hide something from you. Adalia, after you had left, I had vowed to sail across the sea when Aragorn passed on, and take Gimli with me. Ever since I heard the cry of the gull, I have been drawn to the sea, drawn to Valinor. But now, I do not know. I still wish to go to Valinor with Gimli, and I wish for you to come with me."  
  
She saw the sincerity in his eyes and didn't doubt him for a second. "I would follow you into Mount Doom if it were the case. But what about Rina and Thalion? They are only in their fifties, which is still extremely young by the elven standards."  
  
"The choice should be given to them. They have not decided if they wish to live a mortal live or an immortal life. They may remain in Mirkwood and rule, or they may follow us."  
  
They spoke of their plans as they waited for their children. Rina and Thalion soon entered the room, looking confused. Adalia couldn't help but smile at her children. Rina had grown into a beautiful woman who was quite skilled on horseback. She was much sought after by some of the male elves, but only Adalia knew of her daughter's secret crush on Giliath.  
  
Thalion looked almost exactly like Legolas. He was always more at ease within the trees, able to conceal himself easily from others. He was well respected and would rule Mirkwood justly when the time came. Both Adalia and Legolas were very proud of their children and couldn't ask for more.  
  
Legolas explained the situation to them. Both Adalia and him would go to Gondor to pay their last respects to Aragorn. From there, they would depart with Gimli into the West, not to return. Rina and Thalion could accompany them if they wished, or they could stay in Mirkwood until they too departed.  
  
Thalion nodded slowly. "As much as I wish to go with you, I do not wish to leave the forest. I would remain."  
  
Rina hesitated. Adalia tried to hide her smile. "Legolas, Thalion. Could you leave Rina and I alone for a moment?" The two men left the study quietly and Adalia sat down. "You want to know about Giliath don't you?"  
  
Her daughter sighed and brushed a strand of brown hair behind her pointed ear. "Yes. But it's foolish of me. Why would a seasoned warrior such as himself like a simple girl as me? Besides, he is thousands of years older than I am." At this, Adalia burst out laughing. Rina stared at her mother before putting her hands on her hips indignantly. "Mom! This isn't funny!"  
  
Adalia laughed again. "Rina, angel. What in the world do you think Legolas and I are? Legolas was an extremely respected being among the elves, having been in the fellowship. And he was a prince at that. Yet he and I, who detested each other at first, fell in love. If we can come together, there is no reason why you can't."  
  
Rina smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed?"  
  
Adalia chuckled. "Of course not. Rina let me tell you something. I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Your father as well. If you want to stay, that's all right, as long as you're happy."  
  
Rina nodded before joyfully hugging her mother. "Thanks mom!"  
  
Adalia smiled as her daughter ran out of the room. "As long as you're happy angel."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas eyed all of the bags surrounding their horses. Neither he nor Adalia had packed much for their journey, but the kingdom would not let its king and queen go so easily. He drew aside Giliath quietly. "We aren't taking all of this."  
  
Giliath chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to. I am going to miss you Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I shall miss you as well, my friend. I am entrusting you with my daughter, in more ways than one." Giliath's eyes widened and Legolas laughed. "Yes I know of Rina. Take care of her my friend. And if you could make sure Thalion doesn't get into too much trouble."  
  
Giliath nodded before clasping his friend's hand. "Of course. May the Valar guard you safe."  
  
They turned to where Rina was crying freely. Thalion stood quietly with tears falling silently down his face. One day they would see their father again. But this was the last time they would most likely see their mother. Adalia was trying unsuccessfully to stop her tears.  
  
"I'm going to miss you mom," cried Rina.  
  
Adalia kissed her daughter's forehead. "I am so proud of you angel. Just be careful and remember that I always love you okay? And now Giliath loves you."  
  
Rina forced out a smile and hugged Adalia again before backing away and turning to Legolas. "I'll miss you daddy."  
  
Legolas smiled and hugged her. "I shall miss you too Rina." He then backed away and placed her hand in Giliath's. "I will see you both when you sail across the sea." Leaving them to themselves, he went to stand next to Adalia who was waiting for Thalion to speak.  
  
"It is the forest," began Thalion, tears falling unchecked from his blue eyes. "The forest is saddened to see you go."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Long have I lived beneath these trees. I am also saddened to leave them. But this is something that I feel I must do. Though I shall not miss the forest more than you." They hugged as a father and son does. "Mirkwood looks to you Thalion, both the elves and the trees. Be strong."  
  
Thalion nodded before he was engulfed in a hug from Adalia. "You far surpassed all of my hopes," she said, holding him at arm's length. "You are as great a son as any could ask for. I love you Thalion."  
  
"I love you as well mother." After several more moments with their children, Adalia and Legolas finally mounted. Choking back her sobs as best she could, Adalia cast one last glance at her children before following Legolas. Thalion stood strong and steadfast, determined not to fall to the ground and weep. Rina was crying into Giliath's chest as he held her, left with only the memory of her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Adalia hugged Arwen one last time. "You could come with us you know."  
  
Arwen shook her head. "No. I will go and reside in the forest of my grandmother, in Lothlorien where none now walk. I wish you a safe journey Adalia." The mortal elf moved to exchange her final good-byes with Legolas before leaving. Arwen did not want to see her friends leave, especially after having witnessed Aragorn's last breath.  
  
"I worry greatly for her," said Eldarion, Aragorn's son and now King of Gondor. "I do not wish for her to be alone."  
  
"Yet alone she will be," observed Legolas quietly.  
  
Gimli stirred uncomfortably in the silence. "Master elf, should we not be on our way? Long have you spoken of this Valinor and anxious am I to see it."  
  
Legolas nodded and said his final farewells. Adalia did so as well before turning to the boat and grimacing. "I guess this isn't a good time to say that I get sea sick."  
  
The three beings, human, elf and dwarf, boarded the ship that had been crafted by Cirdan the Shipwright. Such a companionship had not been seen since the fellowship and would never again be seen in Middle-Earth.  
  
They could not recall how many days they sailed. Adalia could have defined it as minutes as well as days. Yet on a night of rain, she smelled a sweet fragrance in the air and heard the sound of singing that came over the water. Legolas gave up a joyful cry and they beheld white shores in the distance, and beyond them a far green country under a swift sunrise.  
  
Adalia hadn't known what to expect when they came to rest at the shores. Whatever it was, it was not the elf lord Glorfindel greeting them with a jovial, yet solemn look on his face. "It is good to see you Legolas, Gimli. You as well Adalia. Come."  
  
He turned rather abruptly and the three looked at each other curiously. Adalia had never met Glorfindel; he had sailed after the ring was destroyed. Yet he knew her name. Legolas seemed most puzzled by the matter, as he had known the elf lord well.  
  
Still, the group followed Glorfindel up several paths. Several times they had to pause as Adalia took time to breathe. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was old and weak, and needed the rest. Legolas watched her with concern, knowing her health was failing her.  
  
They did not know how long they walked, just that it was ever upward and Glorfindel refused to speak of what he was doing. Legolas looked at the view with awe once they were significantly up the mountain; the Grey Havens was a glorious place indeed.  
  
When Glorfindel halted in front of a mansion near the summit of the mountain, Legolas looked around. He held his breath as he realized there was only one place that he could be: Taniquetil, where Manwe and Varda dwelt, those to whom all prayers were offered.  
  
The door was opened and they went inside to stand in front of a throne. A throne of blazing white that nearly hurt their eyes. Glorfindel seemed to back away, Gimli with him. Adalia couldn't resist the temptation to take a step towards the chair. She stopped in mid stride though and dropped to her knees.  
  
How it happened she did not know. But a woman now sat in the chair. She was more beautiful than words could say; no language could express what Adalia saw in the woman. Yet she was paralyzed both with fear and awe.  
  
"Adalia." A voice of thunder and breezes, hurricanes and quiet rainfalls. It was Varda, Elbereth to the elves. She sat before Adalia, who did not dare raise her eyes from the floor. She did not know why, but she began crying.  
  
"Elbereth," she whispered, unable to believe it.  
  
"Young Adalia," Varda whispered, though her voice rolled over her in shocking waves. Adalia resisted the urge to cover her ears. "Young Adalia who fell for the undying immortal. Child, why do you cry? Surely you are happy that you will be spending your days with Legolas?"  
  
Adalia shrugged as best she could in her kneeling position, still refusing to look up. All others in the room had faded from her conscious mind as she talked to the woman; she took no notice of any that came or went.  
  
Varda laughed joyfully and such a sound brought more tears to Adalia's eyes. "Young one, let me tell you a tale," began Varda. "In the begging, when Iluvatar brought to being the world from the song, he revealed many things to us, the Valar. He revealed such things as the coming of the firstborn, as well as the coming of men. We saw the hate between Dwarves and Elves, as well as the friendship between two. But it was also revealed to us the story of a mortal.  
  
"She came from another world, vastly different from the one we saw grow. Where all peoples held hatred close to their hearts, and kept hope as all they had left. She came from that people, and soon discovered her love for one of the firstborn. You Adalia were meant to love Legolas as he was meant to love you; Iluvatar made it so. How do you think that Eru would end this story?"  
  
Adalia blinked as the salty tears continued to run down her face, dripping onto her skin. She brushed some hair away with a tear-moistened hand before trying to answer, her voice meek in comparison. "The story would end with my death, there is no other way."  
  
Again the joyous laughter. "Dear child, there is always a way. You knew that when you prayed to me, prayed for me to watch over your family when you were gone. I heard your prayer young one. Your way is the one towards life."  
  
Adalia could not check her words before they flowed from her mouth. "How could that be?"  
  
"The song of Iluvatar did not end with sadness. For we saw the ending to the story of the mortal love. Adalia, it is not above the Valar to grant the greatest wish, the wish for immortality."  
  
Adalia drew in a sharp breath. A hand cupped her chin and forced her to look up. Adalia's eyes met those filled with a flame and a brightness. Varda smiled, a smile rivaled by not even the great stars at night. "You shall go on Adalia. Your immortality will not let you fade."  
  
Adalia could hardly believe her ears. She was immortal. With a shuddering breath, she looked into Varda's eyes and gasped at the reflection she saw of herself. It was as if her youth had returned to her. The grayness was gone from her features and her body was no longer weary with pain.  
  
Varda nodded. "Tears are not only wept for sadness. They are wept from joy. Joyful tears can be rejuvenating."  
  
Adalia suddenly knew why she had been crying. Somehow her tears had brought her back her youth. She hardly knew what to say and Varda sensed this. "Young one, may your days be lived out in laughter." Dropping her hand to her side, she was gone from the room, much in the way she had arrived.  
  
Adalia was aware of those gathered behind her. Turning slowly, she heard several gasp and then Legolas' delighted cry. "Lindor!" he cried. He could do nothing more than hug her, for all other words failed him.  
  
They turned to see several elves there, those that Legolas had known most. Thranduil came forward, a smiling she-elf on his arm. "Legolas," he began, his shining eyes betraying his stern look. Breaking into a smile, he nodded. "I am glad that you will be happy, my son."  
  
The woman next to him took a step out and Legolas' eyes filled with tears. "My son," she whispered before hugging him.  
  
Adalia looked on with tears in her eyes once again, though she thought the act to be quite impossible. Reunions and introductions were made with Legolas and Adalia, going well into the night. Neither could believe what had happened, Adalia least of all. But they spent their days in laughter, much as Varda had said.  
  
It was years later when Rina, Giliath and Thalion arrived at the Havens, that Adalia finally felt truly thankful. Her children were more than surprised to see her and she laughed at their expressions. Varda had given her everything, even after she had thought that she had lost all she had. Legolas loved her. She had beautiful children and grandchildren. Indeed, laughter filled the rest of her days.  
  
  
  
I'tela the end  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end! I hope that all of you enjoyed this story! I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me know what you thought of the story on a whole. Thank you to everyone. Two more things:  
  
Iluvatar and Eru are the same being, in case you didn't know.  
  
And Lady Dragon: I think you owe me something, now that the story is done. A certain bound elf I would think. And don't forget the strawberries! lol.  
  
And I am currently trying to work out the next storyline (well, fragment of a storyline) that came into my head the other day, so I can amuse you all with another story. It won't be any kind of sequel though, sorry. I think Adalia is fairly happy now, don't you? So new characters and new ways to torture them with! Hehe, I'm so cruel.  
  
Thanks again to everyone! ~ Alexandra 


End file.
